dtarfandomcom-20200214-history
DAR:S1
David's Amazing Race: Spain is the first race produced by Dave. Run throughout the most interesting Spanish landmarks and following this country's traditions, 11 teams of 2 embarked in a Race for 1 million dollars. RFF acquired the rights to broadcast it. The season premiered in Sept 17th 2011 and is expected to finish by the beginning of 2012. Leaderboard *An italic placement means the team's placement was affected because of having incurred any penalties. *A team placement means the team was eliminated. *A indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. *A indicates that the team decided to use their Courtesy of Pass to skip a task on that leg. *An team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and was Marked for Elimination during the next leg of the race. *' ' means that the team used their Void Stickers to nullify any power. *An or a indicate that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; a or a indicate the team who received it. €. The team successfully completed the Extra Route Info in that particular leg. ϙ. The team got the Title Quote for that leg, and were given a 15-minute bonus. +. Pep & José used their Intersection Priority to form two Intersected Groups as they wanted. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. Production gives teams a 15-minute bonus upon arrival at the pitstop because of winning the Title Quote. #"The Angry Taxi Drivers - Do Not Fear Them!" (Salamanca). - Lila #"While Playing Basque Pelota" (Cádiz). - Pep #"I'm just a holy fool" (Granada). - Charlie Leg Prizes Each leg, the team to reach the pitstop in 1st place is given a prize. #A Courtesy of Pass. #An Intersection Priority. #A 20-minute bonus for the following leg. Extra Route Infos An Extra Route Info is a task that teams may or may not complete, but that gives them the chance to exchange some time or money for big prizes. Leg 02 - Teams had to open a safe with a 4-number code. - Void Sticker. Leg 04 - Teams started an auction while in the ferry to Melilla. - A CoP for 3 different teams. Race Summary Leg 01 (Madrid to Salamanca) *Madrid (Parque del Retiro). (Starting Line) *Madrid (Parque del Retiro - Palacio de Cristal). *Madrid (Plaza Colón). *Madrid (Puerta de Alcalá). *San Lorenzo del Escorial (El Escorial). * Madrid to Salamanca. *Salamanca (Casa de las Conchas). *Salamanca (Huerto de Calixto y Melibea). *Salamanca (Universidad de Salamanca). *Salamanca (Torre del Clavero). Tasks: *In the Starting Line, teams had to paddle to the other shore of the Lake in el Parque del Retiro. *The Roadblock required the racers to translate a scene of La Celestina and represent it so as to receive the next clue. *In the Detour teams had to choose between Science or Letters. In Science, teams had to make a scientific experiment and answer a test related with Spanish scientists. In Letters, teams had to carry 10 typewriters, compose a little poem and a test related with Spanish writers. Leg 02 (Salamanca to Sevilla to Cádiz) * Salamanca to Sevilla. *Sevilla (Torre del Oro). *Sevilla (FIBES Pavilion). *Sevilla to Cadiz. *Cádiz (Estadio Ramón de Carranza). *Cádiz (Buque Juan Sebastián Elcano). *Cádiz (Monumento a Las Cortes de Cádiz). Leg 03 (Cádiz to Córdoba to Granada) *Cádiz to Córdoba. *Córdoba (Mezquita). *Córdoba (Plaza de Toros de Los Califas). *Córdoba (Puerta del Puente). *Córdoba (Salam Sculpture). *Córdoba to Granada. *Granada (Hospital Real). *Granada (La Alhambra). Leg 04 (Granada to Melilla) * Granada to Córdoba to Málaga. * Málaga to Melilla. *Melilla (Restaurante La Roca). *Melilla (Edificio la Reconquista). *Melilla (Edificio V Centenario). * Melilla to Ceuta. *Ceuta (Harbour).